Fatherhood
by Tynuccia
Summary: Krory tries to deal with being a daddy.


**T**itle: Fatherhood

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda, hints of Allen x Lenalee and Lavi x Lenalee (one-sided)

**R**ating: K

**W**arning: DGM's not mine.

**S**ummary: Krory tries to deal with being a daddy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lavi grabbed Krory's cloak. It was the fifth time he had walked through the hallway, scouring it.

"Hey, Kro-chan! Calm down, won't you?"

"S-sorry Lavi, I am too much nervous to sit in the cafeteria with you!"

"Come on... we're all waiting for you. Jerry's made some tea, it will help you."

Krory sighed and followed him.

He knew he'd have not been able to swallow anything, but he couldn't deny Lavi's invitation.

It'd have not been kind of him.

They joined the others and everyone smiled at them when they sat down.

Allen was already eating a lot of biscuits, Bookman started talking about pregnancy and Jerry filled two cups with some tea.

"Here you are!" the cook said smiling. "Our Kro-chan's so nervous... awww, it's cute!"

"I am, I fear Miranda will have some trouble."

"Don't worry, the Supervisor's with her and there's also Lena-jou with the Black Order's best doctors. She's in good hands" Bookman said. "I wonder if little Krory will be able to deal with the Innocence."

"H-hey! The baby's not born yet and you already talk about Exorcists. There's no need to do it" Krory yelled as he put his hands in his hair.

"Old Panda's always the same" Lavi sighed crossing his arms behind the neck. Two seconds later the man was hitting him on the head.

Krory smiled and sipped his tea. War against the Millennium Earl had finished an year before and Black Order didn't have any further reason to exist; however, the Scientific Department worked on the Innocence and the HQ was still inhabited.

Since then Allen had gone living with Lenalee, Bookman and Lavi had kept on travelling to record history and Komui skipped his duties to have a nap on his papers.

He had immediately married Miranda and, a few months later, she found out she was pregnant.

_I am so happy!_ She had said giggling as he touched her tummy. _I want to give birth to the baby at the HQ, what do you think?_

He had grinned, proud of his wife, and accepted. He thought it was a wonderful idea since they didn't see their friends so much anymore.

"Do you know if it's a girl or if it's a boy?" Lavi asked as he touched his wounded head.

"No, we told the doctor to keep it a secret until today" Krory answered smiling. "I can guess you'll find it a bit odd, but it's what Miranda and I have decided."

"It is so cute, Krory" Allen said. "You'll be even happier when the baby will be born!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know, _moyashi_" Lavi laughed. "You're still so young!"

"Ah, stop it! I hate that nickname and you know it!" the white haired boy shouted. "However, I kinda missed it."

Everyone laughed and Krory sighed: he knew that Lavi was deeply in love with Lenalee since the first moment he had seen her. He could still remember the nights he had spent trying to cheer him up.

But the Junior knew she didn't return his feelings because she already had something over Allen.

_Are you going to be alright?_, Krory had asked when they had to leave. _I mean... they're gonna live together and what are you doing about it?_

Lavi had just grinned, as usual, and had shaken his head. _You worry too much, Krorykins! I am going to be the Bookman, I don't have time for these feelings!_

And the Romanian man knew he was lying, just like in that moment when he was laughing with Allen and the others.

He looked at him and he felt so sorry he was that happy... he had to manage to smile even if he was crying inside.

_I'll talk to him later._

"Krory? I'm wondering why you're here and not on Miranda-san's side" Allen suddenly said. "I mean... she's having your baby. Your first baby."

He smiled.

"She told me to keep my ass off till she had finished everything. Yes, she really said _ass_. I think it was because she was painful and her mouth was thinking by itself."

They couldn't guess the lovely and depressed Miranda saying such a word and started laughing once again, Bookman included.

Krory blushed, but found it funny as well. She was _really_ aching, wasn't she?

His hand still hurt since she had squeezed it for five minutes until Komui had arrived.

And he couldn't forget the frightened look on her pretty face, it had been the worst thing ever.

_Idiot, what are you laughing at?!_

He put his hands on his eyes. "I hope she's doing well."

They all looked at eachother: he had changed mood so quickly that they couldn't even stop laughing.

"Kro-chan... how long has she been there? One hour? Two? It's pretty normal nobody has arrived yet! And this is a good thing" Lavi touched his arm.

"D-do you think so?"

"Yep! If she was dead somebody would have come to tell us!"

Krory blinked and froze. "D-d-d-dead?! D-do you mean s-she c-c-could... **die**?!"

Bookman hit Lavi's head once again and looked at Krory. He had his usual serious look on the face.

"It could happen, but not here at the Black Order; not with the Supervisor helping."

The Romanian man sighed and let his head fall on the table. He muttered incomprehensible words.

Lavi rested his chin on his hands and stared at him. "What were you scared of, then?"

Krory didn't change his odd position, but managed to answer something.

"I was afraid she would have suffered a lot. Just thinking of her aching makes me feel bad."

It'd always been like that: on missions and, of course, in their bedrooms when they started getting _serious_. He treated her like she was about to break in a thousand pieces.

His face got red and he thought it was a relief nobody could see his cheeks- or his naughty memories-.

They spent in silence an hour, then another. Nobody came from the hospital wing and, as Lavi said, it was a good thing.

Then, when Bookman started talking about pregnancy again, Komui Lee rushed in panting.

"K-Krory!"

The man stood up and he looked at the Supervisor.

"How's Miranda?"

He smiled and put his thumbs up, grinning. He was wearing a white apron and, luckily, it didn't have red spots on it.

He touched his glasses and rested his hands on his hips.

"You should run to them! What are you doing still here?!"

Krory nodded and did what he told him. He had never ran so fastly, even when he was fighting against the Noah family.

He thought his heart wanted to come out, but he didn't care and he didn't stop. Not till he had reached the hospital wing.

"Krory!" Lenalee called his name. She was dressed like a nurse, and, the man guessed, it was Komui's idea.

"Where is she?"

The girl smiled and opened a door for him. She looked so happy that one could have thought it was her who had just given birth to a baby.

He got in the room and put his hands on the knees.

He was panting just like Komui some minutes before. Then, like if something was calling him, he turned to his left.

There they was: Miranda was holding something in her arms. She had a proud smile on her face, even if she had never looked that tired since they had met, as if she had kept her Time Record activated for two weeks.

She had shadows around her eyes and her hair was more messy than usual.

However, Krory thought she had never been so beautiful, shaped by the sunlight like a saint.

He just noticed her big, wonderful smile.

He slowly walked to her and sat on the bed.

"Hello, Arystar."

"Good morning, Miranda."

She giggled and handed him the tiny body she held. The baby had big black eyes and some brown hair on the head. It smiled to its father as he caressed its small face.

"We have a daughter now. She's wonderful, isn't she?" Miranda closed her eyes.

"She looks like her lovely mummy."

"She has her wonderful daddy's eyes."

They laughed and Krory hugged her as well. He felt so lucky to be between his two favourite girls that he couldn't think of anything else.

"Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"We should choose her name."

Krory smiled and nodded. It was so obvious, but he had never thought of it.

"I like a lot of female names! Let's see... Marie, Rachel, Elizabeth... and Miranda's cute too."

"Are you joking, honey?" she laughed. "What should we call her? Junior like Lavi-kun?"

He shook his head and rested his chin ontop of her head. It would have been awful, but yet it was funny.

"Well, Arystar... actually I have decided something else. It'd be the perfect name for her" Miranda suggested, her cheeks on fire. It was hard to her, but she would have done anything to see her husband happy and proud of her. Even if he already was.

"Just tell me, Miranda."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. It was warm and kind of wet. One of the best feelings ever to her.

"I guess that Eliade would be a really cute name, wouldn't it?"

Krory blinked, but he kissed her head gently. She was the most perfect woman he had ever met.

"I agree" he looked at his daughter grinning. "Hello, my little Eliade... daddy loves you."

"Mutti auch."

They laughed and kissed softly. It was May and it was one of the happiest days in their lives.

_Fin._

AN: Nothing to say, just that _Mutti auch_ means _Mommy too_ in German XD. Tynuccia.


End file.
